The goal of this University of Texas MD Anderson SPORE in prostate cancer in a meaningful way to the elimination of prostate as a health risk. The SPORE will achieve this by assembling talented clinical and fundamental scientists who are dedicated to translational research in prostate cancer. The MD Anderson is a unique Center, which provides a supportive environment for multi-disciplinary basic applied and clinical research. The elimination of prostate cancer as a health risk has been made a priority of the MD Anderson Cancer Center. To achieve this goal the Center has established the Prostate Cancer Research Project (PCRP) whose purposes to support research in prostate cancer at the MD Anderson across traditional administrative boundaries. The PCRP has made it possible to recruit new investigators to the institution and support the research of existing faculty in prostate cancer. This later aim has been achieved by supporting pilot projects, strengthening the research infrastructure, and supporting new initiatives in prevention of prostate cancer. As a result of PCRP support we have assembled investigators poised to exploit the many basic and clinical observations recently made in prostate cancer. The funding of this SPORE will enhance the efforts to translate basic observations into the clinic and understand the fundamental basis of clinical observations. The SPORE is led by a senior basic and clinical investigator and has five projects with provision for two career development awards and four pilots' projects. The three Cores' (administrative, pathology, biostatistics) are led by investigators with a track record of accomplishment in their chosen field. The individual CORE elements will provide the support that will assure the completion of the projects. The five projects have been developed in a close collaboration between clinical and fundamental scientists and focus on complimentary studies targeting advanced prostate cancer. The five projects that comprise the foundation of this proposal are: 1) Biology and therapy of human prostate cancer 2) Targeting prostate bone metastasis 3) Therapeutic modulation of apoptosis in prostate cancer patients 4) Exploring the molecular diversity of blood vessels for diagnostic and therapeutic targeting of prostate cancer and 5) Epidemiologic, molecular, and clinical determinants of prostate of prostate cancer progression. The MD Anderson SPORE will promote new and further the existing collaborations with members of the established prostate cancer SPORE's to achieve the common purpose of developing effective strategies to prevent detect and treat prostate cancer.